Emerald Congalala
|diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |image = |titles = Green Fur Beast |names = Green Stink, Broccoli Hippo |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Oceanic Tropics, Marshlands, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste |size = Medium |relations = Conga, Viridian Conga, Congalala, Amber Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Furious Rajang |move = Claw Swipe and Belly Flop |elements = (Specific Food/Rage Mode) |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = CAPCOM / Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Emerald Congalala is a Fanged Beast and a Subspecies of Congalala introduced in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and reappearing in Monster Hunter - Fusion of Eras. Physiology Unlike the ordinary species, Emerald Congalala boasts a striking coat of beige and green fur, with a much larger head spike on top of its brow. Additionally, Emerald Congalalas are larger than normal Congalalas. When enraged, they undergo a dramatic change, as their fur suddenly puffs up, turning a vibrant shade of light green, complete with electric currents running through the tufts. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Emerald Congalalas are, like Hypnocatrice or Anjanath, in the middle of the food chain, being notably stronger than the ordinary species, albeit still no match for Apex Monsters like Rathalos or Glavenus. While Emerald Congalala's coloration may suggest a diet rich in plants and foliage, these monsters tend to feed primarily on hunted prey or carcasses, with only occasional plant and fungus breaks. This is reflected in that Emerald Congalalas usually carry a bone in their tail. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Emerald Congalalas are usually more hostile towards 'non-conga' intruders, going out of their way to drive them out of their territory. Much like Congalalas, Emerald Congalalas' greatest strenght is their packs of Viridian Conga, as they can easily overpower even strong monsters. Turf Wars *'Emerald Congalala vs. Congalala:' The two beasts roar and circle each other, before violently lunging forward, grabbing each other in what looks like a hug. Both shove and push the opponent away before the Emerald Congalala suddenly punches the weaker individual and pushes it over, making it fall down (400 - 800 damage). The Emerald Congalala then violently slashes the Congalala's face with both claws, breaking its comb and scarring it (700 - 1200 damage). *'Emerald Congalala vs. Emerald Congalala:' The two beasts roar and circle each other, before violently lunging forward, grabbing each other in what looks like a hug. Both shove and push the opponent away before the weaker individual is pushed over, falling down (200 - 600 damage). The stronger individual then violently slashes the weaker's face with both claws, breaking its comb and scarring it (500 - 1000 damage). *'Emerald Congalala vs. Plesioth:' Starts out like the normal Turf War, however, the Emerald Congalala enrages and electrifies its fur, which cuts the Plesioth's neck bite short, electrocuting it. The Emerald Congalala then violently slashes the Plesioth's face (800 - 1800 damage), however, the Piscine Wyvern retaliates by firing a potent beam of pressurized water at point-blank (800 - 1700). The confrontation ends in a tie. *'Emerald Congalala vs. Anjanath:' The Emerald Congalala immediately enrages and lunges at the Anjanath with electricity surging through its claws. It slashes over the Brute Wyvern's face (900 - 1800) which fights back by grabbing the Emerald Congalala by the neck and slamming it onto the floor (900 - 1900 damage). The confrontation ends in a tie. *'Emerald Congalala vs. Rathalos:' The Rathalos roars, prompting the Emerald Congalala to enrage. It wants to emit its electric field, which, however, the Rathalos responds to with a fireball (200 - 350 damage). The Congalala trips and suddenly is picked up by the wyvern. The Rathalos lifts its opponent up and violently slams it down onto the floor (900 - 1700 damage). *'Emerald Congalala vs. Diablos:' The Diablos roars loudly, while the Emerald Congalala enrages. The beast wants to lunge at the Diablos, electricity surging through its front claws. However, the Diablos is fast enough to catch up, evade and slam its horns into the Emerald Congalala (900 - 1800 damage) pushing it over and leaving it on the floor. Tracks A wandering Emerald Congalala can leave behind a number of different tracks. Firstly, it leaves behind the ordinary Emerald Congalala Track, as well as Territorial Dung, Tree Rub Marks and the rarer Chewed-Out Bone which grants a higher number of research points. Additionally, hunters may find Electrified Green Fur on the ground. Special Locale Interactions Much like the ordinary species, an Emerald Congalala will hang itself onto vines while swinging around and emitting countless farts. When enraged, these farts are replaced with pulsating electric fields. Special Behaviors None. Abilities Description |Monster Icon = |description = A Congalala subspecies with green fur and a more prominent crest. Even more ravenous than the ordinary species, Emerald Congalalas can store huge amounts of gas in their body, which means that they can produce flatulence of massive size and power when threatened or provoked. Some say they even wield a hidden element...}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged **Rears up and emits a fart, shaking its body. Face and behind become swollen and weaker to attacks. Breathes out a cloud of gas. Green portions of fur puff up and get surrounded by electricity. * Tired **Drools. Face slightly discolors, tail droops. Interactions With Alternate States Emerald Congalala can be affected by the Frenzy Virus, which affects all of their gas-based attacks. Additionally, their dung throw becomes infused with the virus. Tempered Emerald Congalala can be found exclusively in the New World. Mounts Like Congalala, Emerald Congalala has a unique mount animation, which involves it violently clawing and slashing at the hunter with its large claws, should they be on its head. With the hunter on its back, the Congalala will flop around, slamming its back onto the ground multiple times. It can of course also run around and slam into obstacles, as well as roar loudly. Its head and back are accessible. Attacks ''Note: It shares most of its attacks with Congalala.'' High Rank Enraged G-Rank Enraged S-Rank Breakable Parts *Comb chipped **Comb broken off ***Scar over face *Left claw chipped *Right claw broken *Object held in tail removed **Tail sheared Carves |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Equipment Weapons *'Note:' Displayed are the final updates. |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Resentment Lvl. 3, Attack Up Lvl. 3, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Beta ''Skills: Resentment Lvl. 3, Attack Up Lvl. 2, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1'' |-|Armor - G-Rank= Alpha ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 4, Botanist Lvl. 3, Mushroomancer Lvl. 3, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Beta ''Skills: Attack Up Lvl. 3, Botanist Lvl. 2, Mushroomancer Lvl. 2, Scenthound Lvl. 1, Dungmaster Lvl. 1'' Quests |-|High Rank= |-|G-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Pelagusia *'Suborder:' Hard Teeth (Durudentia) *'Infraorder: ' RESEARCHING *'Superfamily:' Blunt Teeth (Obtusudentoidea) *'Family:' Conga (Babacongidae) *'Species:' Emerald Congalala (Babaconga smaragdus) Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Introduction Cutscene Hunt Cutscene *'Quest:' *'Location:' *'Synopsis:' Trivia Notes Category:Fanged Beast Category:Revamp Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Sleep Monster Category:Blastblight Monster